1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to semiconductor memory devices including a source line.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor devices are attractive in an electronic industry because of their small size, multi-function, and/or low manufacture costs. Semiconductor devices may be categorized as any one of semiconductor memory devices storing logic data, semiconductor logic devices processing operations of logical data, and system on chips (SOC) including both the functions of the semiconductor memory devices and the function of the semiconductor logic devices.
Semiconductor memory devices may read data stored in memory cells or may write data in memory cells by using differences between voltages applied to various terminals (e.g., a bit line, a word line, and/or a source). If the voltages are badly controlled, power consumption of semiconductor memory devices may increase. High integration and low power consumption of semiconductor memory devices have been increasingly demanded with the development of the electronic industry. Various researches have been conducted for satisfying the above demands.